The University of Rochester's Institutional Career Development Program (UR-KL2 Program) has an established track record of recruiting and developing early career faculty (Scholars) who engage in discipline- directed research, contribute to the overall productivity of the UR, and transition to self-supporting translational research faculty. The UR-KL2 Program will continue this legacy and capitalize on the existing priority and programmatic strengths at the UR to innovate and expand its career development pathways to meet the individual research needs of an evolving generation of clinical and translational faculty. The Program is aligned with the priorities and leadership of the University of Rochester's Clinical and Translational Science Institute and has assembled 33 Program Faculty from 16 Departments and Centers across the Schools of Medicine and Dentistry, Nursing, and Arts, Sciences and Engineering. The UR-KL2 Program is designed to support two early career faculty per year through a two-year training program. In response to growing pressures on clinical and translational research, as well as Institute of Medicine and NCATS recommendations, the UR-KL2 Program will expand its successful Career Development Program (includes core and elective coursework and mentored-research project) to incorporate new, innovative training in team science and provide individualized training opportunities in novel, cross-disciplinary research methods and approaches. This programmatic approach ensures that the UR-KL2 Program is highly responsive to each Scholar's diverse background and career goals, so that the training and mentoring experiences promote successful transition to an independent clinical and translational investigator (individual K- or R-award). To accomplish this vision, the UR-KL2 Program will be guided by 5 program objectives: 1) To provide each Scholar with a foundational curriculum of formal coursework and career guidance, 2) To promote customized research-related education of the Scholar's choosing or aligned with one of three Translational Specializations: a) Enabling Technologies, b) Regulatory Science, and c) Electronic Health Record (EHR) as a Resource for Research, 3) To create a supportive and structured environment for a mentored-research experience, including potential engagement of external research partners, 4) To emphasize the importance of team science through required fundamental coursework and applied experiences in ?engaged followership?, and 5) To rigorously evaluate the performance of the UR-KL2 Program through application of quantitative and qualitative criteria.